1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and a method for multiplexing N parallel data paths onto a single serial data path.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use shift registers to accomplish time-division multiplexing. Such devices require, however, synchronized clock signals at both ends of a multiplex link, which usually means that it is necessary to transmit the clock signal over a separate link path.
In addition to a clock signal, it is also typically necessary to provide some sort of frame synchronization by transmitting a framing pulse or signal that indicates when the various shift registers of a system must all empty or load their contents. This increases the complexity of the transmission system even further.
What is needed is a data multiplexing and transmission system which does not require any external clock signal or framing pulse. It is the object of the invention to provide such a multiplexing and transmission system.